


off the air

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drama filming, violent roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Taisuke is from Earth, Mirei is from Venus.





	off the air

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (first meeting). spoilers for ep16 of shinikare.

They all make jokes about women throwing themselves at them, particularly Taisuke, but it’s never actually happened until he shows up for the first meeting of Shinikare.

Taisuke’s manager is the only one who gasps as his client’s new costar walks right up to him, grabs him by the face, and kisses him square on the mouth for two whole seconds.

“Hello,” she says politely when she pulls away. “I’m Kiritani Mirei. I look forward to working with you.”

“Uh.” Taisuke’s momentarily dazed, his lips tingling and his face burning where she’d touched him. “Do you greet everyone like that?”

“We’re going to be doing much more than that on camera, right?” Mirei smiles brightly. “Now it won’t be as awkward.”

Taisuke stares after her as she flounces off to sit by her own manager, who doesn’t look surprised at all at Mirei’s behavior, and Taisuke spends the entire meeting trying not to touch his lips.

*

“What’s she like?” Kitayama asks the next time they meet for work. “Is she as cool as she is was in Arakawa?”

“I didn’t watch that,” Taisuke admits.

“She was from _Venus_ ,” Miyata adds, grinning infectiously, and Taisuke just blinks at him.

“She…” he starts, then notices he has the undivided attention of all six of them. “What the hell, you guys.”

“This is the first time any of us have had a love scene,” Tamamori answers, resting his chin on Miyata’s shoulder as he continues to look at Taisuke expectantly. “I just got to kiss the girl, you know. You have to wax the floor with her.”

“And most of us are perverts,” Nikaido adds needlessly.

Taisuke certainly can’t argue with that. “It’s not that kind of drama. There won’t be any…floor waxing.”

“Fine, keep her all to yourself,” Yokoo says with a bit of a pout. “We’ll all see it when it airs, though.”

“You’re going to _watch_ that?” Taisuke asks, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

“Um, yes,” Kitayama answers, like it’s the dumbest question in the world. “I’ll be sure to watch it on my phone during breaks on our drama set this summer, right in front of you.”

Taisuke glares at him, but Kitayama just leans over and pats him on the shoulder with a malicious grin.

“At least it’s not me!”

Considering what he’s read of the script so far, that’s the only thing Taisuke can be grateful for at this point.

*

He has to give it to Mirei—she’s kind of a genius. Taisuke has done so many promiscuous things on stage by this point in his career that he hadn’t given much thought to adding another person to the mix, but when he’s lowering her to the floor and pressing their mouths together, he’s glad that he’s technically already kissed her before.

It’s different with all the cameras and staff around, anyway. He can’t really focus on much else other than the directions swimming around in his head, leaving no room for awkwardness. He wouldn’t consider himself a professional actor by any means, but he knows his strengths and this genre seems to highlight them all.

At the end of the day, Taisuke’s okay with being “the one with sex appeal.”

“That was unexpectedly hot,” Mirei says after they wrap for the day, and Taisuke stops in his tracks. “I mean, I know it’s your reputation and all, but I really felt it right there.”

“You’re very honest,” Taisuke tells her, the only thing he can think of to say.

She shrugs. “It’s easier to say what you think instead of trying to hide it.”

Taisuke thinks about that over the next few weeks of filming. So far she’s thrown water in his face, held a knife to his neck, and wrapped her hand around his throat in the bathtub. In return, he’s drunkenly tried to force himself on her. Their characters don’t have a healthy relationship by any means, but knowing what happens in advance and acting it out is much different than anything Taisuke’s ever done before, on screen and off.

“Do you ever feel like we’re roleplaying?” Mirei asks, and Taisuke chokes on his water. “Oh, sorry,” she adds, reaching over to pat him on the back. “Too much? I never know what’s acceptable to say in mixed company.”

She packs quite a punch for such a small girl, and that just leads Taisuke’s thoughts towards even more unnatural territory. “No, it’s okay, you just surprised me. It does feel like that sometimes.”

“Right?” Mirei nods, looking to all the world like Taisuke had just agreed with her on a political debate or something. “I wonder if it would be better if we just did it.”

Now Taisuke spits out his water, certain that he looks completely unattractive as it drips all the way down his front.

“Sorry,” Mirei says again, wincing a little. “Probably you just shouldn’t drink around me.”

He just stares at her, which is more often than not his reaction every time she speaks. “Are you serious?” he asks, his voice cracking a little.

She laughs. “Don’t worry, Taisuke-kun. I’m not nearly as violent as Ruriko. Unless you want me to be.”

“That’s comforting,” he says slowly, and she laughs. “Are you always this open?”

“Yes,” she answers firmly. “Don’t feel pressured, okay? But if you decide you want to, let me know. I think it would give us more chemistry on screen.”

Then she walks away, once again leaving Taisuke in a cloud of his own confusion, but this time with an added rush of something else. Despite all of these drama roles typecasting him as one, he’s about the farthest from a virgin one can get, but he kind of feels like one again after actually being sexually propositioned by his incredibly confident costar.

Thinking about it leads to _thinking_ about it, though it’s nothing like any fantasy he’s had before. She’s rough with him behind his eyes, to the point of bruising, and he imagines a variety of things being pressed to his neck—a knife, a rope, her hands—as he comes so hard he nearly blacks out.

*

There’s vindication to be found in Yokoo being the one to spit water all over himself this time, and Taisuke grins as the other man sputters to process Taisuke’s latest predicament.

“You’re going to do it, right?” Yokoo asks. “ _Right_?”

“Should I?” Taisuke replies, looking helplessly at his friend. “I’ve kind of strayed away from the meaningless one night stands in the past couple years, but…”

“But?” Yokoo prods, wide-eyed and hanging off every word like Taisuke was the second coming of Jesus Christ himself.

Taisuke just scratches his head as he sits on Yokoo’s couch and brings his knees to his chest. “She’s pretty crazy on the show, you know? And a lot of her character is, like, getting physically rough with me, or emotionally manipulating me, though mine keeps falling for it.”

“It’s just your character who fell for it?” Yokoo asks gently, and Taisuke bites his lip. “Look, man, I’m not going to judge you. Just be careful, okay? You don’t really know her.”

“Yeah,” Taisuke agrees slowly, already feeling infinitely better just sharing his concerns. “She seems really chill and fun. Though I do know what she’s capable of.”

“Do it here,” Yokoo says suddenly, and Taisuke gives him an incredulous look. “I’m serious, Taisuke. She’s young, right? Probably lives with her parents, too. And I’ll be here in case something bad happens.”

“Like a sex chaperone?” Taisuke asks with an embarrassed laugh. “You just want to listen, you freak.”

“Host’s privilege,” Yokoo replies shamelessly. “You act like it’s the first time you’ve done it here.”

Taisuke rolls his eyes. “Drunken club hook-ups are a little different, Wataru. Especially since you were doing it, too.”

“Ah, good times,” Yokoo says fondly. “When we were young and wild and free.”

“Shut up,” Taisuke grumbles. “That was only like two years ago.”

“Just do it here, please?” Yokoo asks, and Taisuke looks up to see him frowning. “I’ll worry if you don’t.”

“Fine, _Mom_ ,” Taisuke finally says, dodging when Yokoo reaches over to ruffle his hair. “Now what do I tell her? ‘Hey, I’d really like you to go all psycho-bitch on me’.”

Yokoo grins. “Give me your phone.”

He doesn’t wait for permission, just steals it right out of Taisuke’s pocket and scrolls through the contact list until he gets to Mirei’s name. Taisuke watches over his shoulder curiously, trusting Yokoo not to type anything _too_ awful, though he reconsiders his faith in his friend as he watches the words appear on the display.

_I’ll do it. Don’t be gentle with me._

“Don’t tell her that!” Taisuke exclaims, but Yokoo’s already sent the message and Taisuke falls back against the couch, defeated. “I cannot _believe_ you just did that.”

“You can thank me while you’re screaming in pleasure,” Yokoo says, waggling his eyebrows.

Taisuke just brings his hands to his face, because now this is actually going to happen and the rush of heat he feels isn’t entirely embarrassment.

*

“Hey, I got your text last night, but I thought it would be better to talk about it here.”

Thankfully, Taisuke hadn’t yet picked up his coffee cup, though he’s still startled enough to slosh a bit of it onto the table. “Yeah, okay,” he says, trying to sound casual as he wipes up the spill.

Mirei sits on the edge of the couch of Ruriko’s apartment set and gestures for him to join her. The staff are still setting everything up, but none of them seem to be paying the stars of the show any mind as Taisuke stares into his mug and Mirei speaks to his hair.

“So you want me to be Ruriko?” she asks bluntly, and Taisuke supposes he should be happy that she has the decency to keep her voice low.

“Not exactly,” Taisuke answers, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. “I don’t know how to say it.”

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.” She’s grinning when Taisuke turns to give her a surprised look. “I’m really happy! I’ve always wanted to roleplay like this, but all the guys I’ve dated have been too scared. You’re quite brave, Taisuke-kun.”

Taisuke certainly doesn’t feel brave right now, but he nods anyway. “I, um, my friend has his own place and said we could go there.”

“Oh, good.” Mirei sounds relieved. “Sneaking into love hotels is so tricky.”

“Yeah,” Taisuke says, like he would know, and jumps when she touches his shoulder.

“Calm down,” she tells him with a smile. “It’ll be fun. Let’s do it tonight, okay? I already packed a bag with a change of clothes and stuff, and I can tell my parents I’m staying with one of my agency sisters.”

Taisuke just nods again as he searches for his voice. He plays with his fingers instead, breathing deeply as he tries _not_ to think about what he’ll be doing later, suddenly grateful that his character is so passive and most of his actions involve him just staring at Mirei.

Then her hand slides up the back of his neck, fisting his hair inconspicuously enough for no one to notice, and Taisuke inhales sharply as her next words are spoken into the top of his head. “I can’t wait.”

It’s probably the longest day of work he’s ever had in his life, but the director comments on his characterization and the chemistry building between them. If only he knew.

*

Yokoo’s flashing a grin worthy of a serial killer when they arrive at his apartment later, and Taisuke rolls his eyes. “Are you trying to scare her away?”

“I think you’re supposed to be the one scared in this arrangement,” Yokoo replies, then nods his head to Mirei. “Nice to meet you.”

“Thank you for letting us use your apartment,” Mirei replies, just as bubbly and excited as she was this morning. “We’ll try not to impose too much.”

“Oh, impose all you want,” Yokoo replies, wincing at Taisuke’s slap to the head. “Hey, be nice to me, I’m letting you do it in my bed.”

“Because you’re a freak,” Taisuke tells him, and Yokoo just shrugs.

Mirei laughs, a light, airy sound that has Taisuke relaxing considerably as he grasps her wrist and leads her down the hallway without further ado. This window of courage is quite small, and if he doesn’t take the initiative now, he won’t do it at all. Except that the second Yokoo’s bedroom door is closed, all of his control is taken away from him.

Someone so small shouldn’t be so forceful, but the wind is knocked out of Taisuke as she shoves him up against the back of the door, staring hard into his eyes. “I don’t believe you,” she hisses, jaw set. “You’re going to leave me, right? Everyone always leaves me.”

“No, no,” he says softly, and he’d be more ashamed at how quickly he fell into character if he wasn’t so damned turned on. “I’m not going anywhere, Mirei-chan, I promise.”

She grabs him by the collar and flings him onto Yokoo’s bed like a rag doll, walking towards him with psychotically slow steps, and it’s a thousand times creepier than Ruriko could ever be. Taisuke uses his elbows to scoot further up the bed, his eyes widening when she reaches into her bag and pulls out a butcher knife. Now his fear is real, his heart pounding in his throat as adrenaline courses through him so quickly that he jerks from the shock.

“It’s fake,” she whispers, keeping her face in character. “I stole it from the set, don’t tell on me.”

His sigh of relief is interrupted by her pouncing on him, pulling his head back by his hair and pointing the plastic tip of the knife right into his throat. “I noticed, you know?” she goes on in her regular voice. “When we did this scene, you shuddered beneath me.”

All Taisuke can do is gasp in response, the pressure keeping him from speaking. She shifts on top of him and he groans as she sits right on his lap, grinding down against his erection that grows even more from the friction.

“Mm, Taisuke-kun is so hard,” she says happily, running the knife up around his chin to his lips. “You won’t run away from me now, will you?”

He shakes his head as fast as he can, until she halts him firmly by the jaw and crashes their mouths together. It’s nothing like their drama kissing; it’s fast and hot and her tongue is demanding, giving him no opportunity to even try and battle; all he can do is lie back and take hers. He lifts his hands to her thighs, slipping under her skirt enough to touch her skin, and rubs against her more pointedly, drinking down her faint moan and answering with his own as she gives it back to him just as fiercely.

This is already his hottest sexual experience and all of their clothes are still on, Taisuke helpless to Mirei’s bruising kisses as he rocks his hips up against her. Her hand drops to his neck, fingers just resting on the skin, and he gasps so sharply that he almost loses the breath that he’s waiting for Mirei to take away.

Then her lips lower to his jaw and he leans his head back on his own, trembling as she firmly kisses his throat. His adam’s apple must be jumping because she can’t quite catch it, but it’s enough to have him arch beneath her, in danger of ending this before it even gets started.

“Mirei-chan,” he gets out, his breath wheezing, and she instantly removes all contact from his neck and looks down at him in concern. “Slow down a bit.”

She nods, rising and falling with the force of his heaving breaths and smiling as she returns to his mouth. “You take over for awhile. I like it rough, too.”

“You…” Taisuke starts to repeat, licking his lips as he considers his course of action here, and the next second has him rolling them over and settling between her legs, looking down at her with her hair all splayed out on Yokoo’s pillow. “So you liked it when I had to attack you?”

Mirei nods, then sucks her bottom lip into her mouth in such a way that Taisuke wants to pull it back out. “It wasn’t real, so it felt like roleplaying. It was really difficult to pretend that I didn’t want it.”

A surge of energy courses up Taisuke’s spine and he instantly springs into action, fusing their mouths together and reaching for the hem of her shirt. She doesn’t fight him at all, simply lifting her arms for him as he breaks their kiss long enough to pull it over her head. Then she claws at his shirt and he yanks that off, too, returning to her mouth the second he can.

She arches beneath him, hooking her legs around his waist invitingly, and Taisuke can feel the heat radiating from her center as her skirt hikes up her thighs. He falls from her mouth and kisses his way down to her neck, sucking just enough not to leave a mark, making her squirm deliciously beneath him. Then he reaches behind her to unhook her bra, slipping the straps off of her shoulders one at a time, and her nipples are already hard when he thumbs them.

“Taisuke-kun,” she breathes, and he grunts his acknowledgement as he replaces one of his hands with his mouth. “I really want you.”

Now he groans, making her arch even more at the vibrations as he trails his fingers up her thigh to the cotton of her panties. He can already tell how wet she is before he even gets close, which fuels his own arousal and has him sliding back up her body to kiss her again as he slips fingers inside her panties and subsequently inside _her_.

Her moan is gorgeous, her body rocking into his touch and Taisuke can hardly breathe with the prospect of feeling this around his cock, squeezing him like they’re doing to his fingers. The rougher he moves, the higher she arches, and finally she reaches for the fastenings of his pants and nearly pops off the button in her rush to get it open. She doesn’t waste any time taking his length in her hand, stroking him from base to tip and his hips start thrusting on their own, gasping at the direct stimulation.

“Mirei-chan,” he gets out, and she just nods. He reaches into his pocket while she lifts one leg out of her panties, spreading her thighs as he kneels between them and rolls on a condom. Her face is flushed, her eyes hooded and her lips shiny, and Taisuke leans down once more to kiss her deeply as he pushes in.

They both cry out, arms tightening around each other as Taisuke follows the reactions of her body, which give nothing but green lights as he speeds up and snaps his hips harder. She feels amazing, hot and wet and tight, her muscles contracting around him with each thrust as her moans tickle his tongue. He’s a little rougher than he would be normally, hands grabbing onto her in places where accidental bruises won’t be noticeable, but she’s doing the same thing to him.

Her fingers slide up his chest to his neck and Taisuke falters in his rhythm, nearing finishing from the sudden touch. “Do you want me to do this?” she asks against his lips, her words chopped up by the force of her breaths, and he’s nodding before he fully processes the question.

She urges his head up, pressing her lips to his throat again and holding him steady while she applies just enough pressure to make him choke a little. “Mirei—”

A loud moan answers him, Mirei’s body clamping down around him in orgasm, the force of which making her tighten her hand around his neck even more. Taisuke fucks her in a desperate plea to breathe, grabbing at her wrist to stop her when she realizes what she’s doing and tries to pull it away, and then his world goes white as he comes so hard that he almost passes out.

When he comes to, he can breathe again, and Mirei’s gently rubbing his sore throat with her knuckles while staring up at him. Her own chest is heaving, her skin pink all the way down to her breasts, and Taisuke’s pretty sure he’ll see this vision behind his eyes every time he has to look at her for the rest of the filming.

“You okay?” she asks.

He nods. “You?”

“You weren’t even that rough,” she teases, and he leans down to kiss her. This time it’s softer, with less urgency, and he covers her hand with his as she brings it up to his face.

Taisuke inhales deeply as he finally starts to catch his breath. “I’m really, really glad you’re so forward.”

His body shakes with the force of her laughter. “By the way, your characterization could use some work. You’re not very consistent.”

“I spoke too soon,” he says, smiling as he kisses her once more.

The next day on set, the director comments on their _amazing_ chemistry, and Taisuke’s hand automatically lifts to his throat in memory.

*

“I _told_ you he likes girls,” Mirei says to her favorite senpai.

Kuroki Meisa leans back on the couch and rubs her very pregnant belly, remembering all of the questionable things she saw on the set of Byakkotai years ago. “Could have fooled me.”


End file.
